


First Impressions

by arizonia1



Series: Super Smash AU [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, First Impressions, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Nudity, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, implied coma, implied mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a gun-for-hire and babysitter that just now gets around to meeting a neighbor he's had for about a year. The two have a rocky start but they work through it as they get to know one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Author Notes:
> 
> A few quick things about this story, this was based on a list of AUs that I saw on tumblr. I just had to jump on the chance to do one of those. I also don't have any clue how to write strippers, so please excuse that failure. Also, this takes place in the same universe as my coffeeshop AU that I wrote for Shulk/Robin

_First Impressions_  
  
First impressions are important. That is the law when meeting someone for the first time. Some people knew how to make a first impression though. For Magnus, seeing his neighbor naked and all over him when he opened the door was something he would not expect from the man that was never in his apartment. Not just that, but he wasn’t overly pleased to have the overly affectionate man so close to his face, the smell of liquor fresh in his breath. The only reason the taller man was in the main hallway of his apartment building at two in the morning is because he heard a loud banging noise every few seconds and thought it was the twin middle schoolers he was babysitting roughhousing in the spare room. When he found out the two were sleeping like a couple of logs in their bed the only logical solution was to check to hallway and make sure it wasn’t one of those party-heavy college students from the third floor, again. Only at that point did Magnus find out he was half correct, yes it was a drunk but not the usual culprit.   
  
Spinning the intoxicated man in his arms to face his own apartment a little bit further down the hall, Magnus takes it upon himself to get him there. Ushering his neighbor towards the door carefully he swears that the giggling coming from the shorter male is cute, but is getting rather annoying very quickly.   
  
“If you weren’t so plastered out of your damn mind I’d ask why you’re out here in the hall at this hour without any clothes.” Magnus comments as he reaches the other door and takes a spare key out from under the mat. He knew it was there because there was this blond girl that used to use it all the time.   
  
The man giggles again as he casually boops his neighbor’s nose. “You’re funny. I like you.”   
  
“Uh… huh. You get in your damn apartment and sleep. I’ll be back to make sure you didn’t jump out the window.”   
  
After getting a brief glimpse inside the other apartment Magnus closes the door behind his drunken neighbor and turns the key the opposite way in the lock just to make sure the shorter male doesn’t stumble out the front door in the middle of the night. Sighing unceremoniously and turning around Magnus makes his way back towards his own apartment so the teens he’s babysitting don’t find out he left them alone in the building. God knows the older would be a tattletale and let his mom know that the babysitter is ‘unreliable’ as it’s against the law to leave fifteen year-olds on their own in a house.

* * *

Morning officially arrives a few hours later and the twins are picked up by their mother before Magnus decides to make his way back to the apartment across the hall. Grabbing the key from under the mat again he quietly turns the metal in the lock and pushes the door open slowly. Surprisingly his neighbor doesn’t seem to be awake yet, or at least not wandering around the main part of the apartment. Just to not seem too invasive he decides to turn on the stove to get the kettle of water to a boiling point. It’s safe to assume by the lack of a coffeepot and presence of said kettle that his neighbor enjoys tea more than coffee.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, Magnus decides to check the bathroom first just to see if the other male wandered in there because of his hangover. After seeing him not in there, he checks the bedroom with the door open first. Lying on the bed is the hungover male with his face buried in the pillow and his ebony black hair going every which way, some covering part of a tattoo on his right arm. Speaking of tattoos, there’s a fairly noticeable one on his lower back. Judging on his position, after being escorted back to his apartment he managed to get back to his room and passed out on the sheets. The only thing out of place is the pillow he’s laying on.   
  
Walking over to the king sized bed Magnus leans forward to gently nudge the other awake. It took a little bit, but after after half a minute of cautiously shaking his neighbor’s shoulder he slowly came to with a quiet groan.   
  
“Took you long enough, and I thought those brats I watch were heavy sleepers.” The older male comments as he stands straight and runs a hand through his hair.   
  
Chocolate colored eyes slowly flutter open and the shorter man uses his left arm to prop himself up to look at his neighbor. It takes a second of silent staring for him to realize what is going on, and after the realization he lets out a surprised yelp and repositions himself so he can attempt to retain some dignity by covering himself with the pillow he had be sleeping on.   
  
“W-who are you!? How’d you get in my apartment!?” He shouts in anger as his face flushes red, his accent thick and vaguely British.   
  
An unsurprised sigh. “I’m the guy that lives across the hall from you. I came in to make sure you didn’t somehow kill yourself.”   
  
“Why would I-...” The other male freezes for a second. “Tell me I didn’t come home drunk. Again.”   
  
“First time I’ve met you, so I’m not sure about the ‘again’ part, but you were absolutely plastered while you were stumbling around the hallway at two this mornin’. You were also flirting with me.”   
  
“Doesn’t explain how you got in here. Don’t tell me we had sex! I know I didn’t give you a key!”   
  
Magnus rolls his eyes and turns away to go grab the kettle from the kitchen. “You keep a spare under your mat, I used that. Name’s Magnus by the way.”   
  
“Dunban…” The other responds quietly as he watches the taller male saunter away to get some tea prepared. 

* * *

About fifteen minutes pass before Dunban emerges from his room fully dressed. His face is still flushed out of embarrassment but his cheeks aren’t as red as before. For a man that was a drunken mess before, he is very nicely dressed. His grey plaid button-up had the sleeves cleanly rolled up, and his black slacks had not a wrinkle one. In addition to that he has since combed and tied back most of his dark colored hair. His brown eyes still look a little tired, but that might just be because he’s looking down at the cup of tea being presented to him by his neighbor.  
  
“I suppose I must thank you for helping me earlier this morning even though I don’t appreciate you barging into my apartment.” Dunban mutters as he sips at the brew he was given.   
  
Magnus lets out a indiscernible grunt as a response. “I only realized you were out there because I heard something hitting the walls and I thought it was the twins I was babysitting.”   
  
“You’re a babysitter? If anything I’d assume your were in a gang based on the scars and tattoos.”   
  
“Really now? You yourself have a couple tattoos but I’m not assuming you’re a prostitute or anything.”   
  
“Touché.”   
  
The two exchange idle chatter for a while before silence falls upon them. It doesn’t take long before the silence became quite awkward and Magnus took it upon himself to get up from the small kitchen table and announce he’s leaving. As he turns around he can hear his acquaintance asking where he’s headed off to.   
  
“I’m off to my… other job.” He responds offhandedly, as to try and avoid the subject all together.   
  
Dunban becomes a bit more curious at the response. “So you _are_ in a gang?”   
  
“No. Not even close. It’s just me and my right hand man. I kill people for a living.”   
  
Slight chuckling can be heard before a sarcastic response. “Yeah. And I’m a stripper.”   
  
Obviously neither man believed the other, even if they were telling the truth in a half-sarcastic manner. Regardless of that however Magnus left without another word to go get properly dressed for the ‘occasion’.

* * *

Magnus was serious when he said that he killed for a living. He held off on doing one his missions due to the mother of the bratty twins scheduling at the last minute. He cursed when that happened because it meant he would be paid less when he actually got to the job and he would have to pay the fee for this month to continue murdering people.

The target for the week was a middle-age man who was known for skipping out on paying his taxes in favor of using his money to pay for drugs and prostitutes. He had minor offenses such as public disturbance, but other than that, it wasn’t the type of target Magnus would have a problem with. The funny thing was that these loan sharks that had allowed so much money to be borrowed always resorted to murder when they failed to pay for even one month. Magnus didn’t care too much since he pretty much got the money for killing someone who wasn’t paying them. As long as he actually did the task at hand, then he would have no problems with the people who hired him. If he didn’t do it, then his partner Gaol would.

There was one time though that got Magnus nearly arrested for being caught murdering one of his targets. Fortunately, the police department in this area was corrupt to the core. The chief of police allowed Magnus off the hook as long as he paid him once a month. The chief of police was a jolly man that was more lenient than the loan sharks would ever be. You wouldn’t think he and his crew were corrupt assholes, but they were and they were all proud of it.

This person was easy to locate and corner. He couldn’t outrun Magnus who had the longer legs and no one would dare go into the alley in fear of being mugged or worse. In Magnus’ case, no one would know that someone had died in the back alleys and he was okay with it.

  
“P-Please spare me! I have a lover! She needs the money!” The man begged as he was on his knees once he realized there was nowhere to run.

Magnus just rolled his eyes. It was always the same excuse. Either they needed more time to come up with the money or they kept it for a supposed loved one. The mercenary did not and would not understand what it meant to care for someone so deeply that you would put your life in danger for them… well maybe he did. Despite those brats getting on his nerves, he developed a soft spot over time for them. What these targets spoke of was foreign of course, so he had no problem ending their life.

This man was simply lifted up into the air with his bare hands. Like a small animal, the man kicked his feet toward Magnus hoping that it would be enough for Magnus to drop him. Magnus let him panic in his grip while slowly squeezing at the man’s neck. The cries were becoming more hoarse as he wheezed for air. The raven haired man probably enjoyed the man’s last moments of terrified tears as he snapped his neck back. Cracking can be heard as the bones snap under his fingers, even if this didn’t kill the man he would be rendered a vegetable from this. Satisfied with his job, Magnus tosses the limp body to the ground, but he feels like this just isn’t enough for this guy considering he put up a bit more of a fight compared the other targets he’s had in the past. As a fan of overkill, the mercenary pulls out his treasured .45 caliber magnum and fires a bullet right between the man’s eyes. He’s definitely a corpse now, and the job is done.  
  
Casually walking out of the alley Magnus checks the make sure he didn’t get too much blood on his clothes this time. Thankfully for him only a little bit splattered onto his leather boots and it wouldn’t draw a lot of attention to himself. As he starts walking down the boulevard, the mercenary can’t help but let his mind wander back to his neighbor this morning. There was something _alluring_ about the man. Perhaps it was his attitude after coming to his senses, or maybe that long black hair that shined like oil in the light. Who knows, it could be the mysterious scars on his right arm along with his tattoos, or the lazy look about in his chocolate colored eyes. Regardless of what it was, Magnus needs to find him again, and considering the time of day, it was highly probable that Dunban’s slipped out from his own apartment by now and is more than likely somewhere the mercenary would not guess him to be at.   
  
After some slight deliberation, Magnus figures he’ll go ask a couple acquaintances about where he could be at. He knows Samus might recognize him if he stopped by the bar she works at, she’s good at remembering faces, while Pandora would be able to say if he visits the club at all, she does attract a strangely attractive crowd after all. It takes a bit of thinking for him to remember where those two usually are, as the former is his associate’s twin sister while Pandora is… well, she works both as a stripper and a policewoman.

* * *

After an hours worth of searching Magnus finally finds Samus and Pandora hanging out at the club they both work at. They’re about three hours early for their shifts, so at the moment they’re enjoying their off time for a bit.   
  
“‘ey Sammy, have a question for you.” The mercenary says simply as he takes a seat next to her at the bar. “You know about the guy that lives across from me?”   
  
The blond looks at the taller man with a stoic face. “What about him? He comes over here to the bar about midnight most nights. Can’t tell you thing about him outside appearance.”   
  
“Really now? I’m sure you’d remember him a bit more since he gets really giggly when he’s wasted. He also lives next door to you. Also, he has a pretty noticeable tattoo along with a bunch of scars on that right arm of his.”   
  
Samus rolls her eyes. “You two both lived in that damn apartment for over a year and you’re just now asking if _I_ know anything about him. I know jack shit about him. I just know he’s got wicked shiny black hair and a thick British accent.   
  
Pandora decides to step into the conversation after fiddling with her blue hair. “Does he happen to have a tramp stamp by any chance? One with a cherry blossom?”

 

Magnus stops and thinks for a second. “Now that you ask, yeah. Exactly that, it has these vines coming off it too. And a tattoo on the right shoulder, couldn’t see much of it though because his hair was covering it.”  
  
The blue haired lady claps a little and smiles brightly. “I know **exactly** who that is. He works here at the club most nights and he brings a lot of regulars.”

* * *

 

About two and a half hours pass before things get into full swing at the nightclub. During the morning hours most people only know it as a bar, but there’s actually a door towards the back of the establishment that leads to the strip club right behind it. Only adults and those with VIP passes could enter the strip club. This was to avoid minors from coming in uninvited and getting themselves in trouble, and to protect the bar’s reputation for having a strip club in the first place.

 

In the daytime, the bar was a bit like your typical bar with its quirky workers that attracted a variety of customers to have rather tasty drinks. Despite the weirdness that went on during the day, at night it was a whole different story. The temperature went up due to the strip club. The strip club had soundproof walls preventing any visitors at the bar to notice something going on until the door flips open and the blaring music on the other end hits his or her eardrums.

 

The strip club had a flamboyant owner who knew how to pick his strippers. Only the most beautiful women could dance on the pole and satisfy their customers. Sometimes he treated the workers during this time as if they were playboy bunnies due to the sexualized outfits they wore. Despite this objectification, the boss paid them a fine amount of cash and if they did a good job with the customer, said customer would pay them well.

 

It wasn’t just women that worked at the strip club at night. Men could also be seen pole dancing and satisfying the mostly male customers. It was rare to find a woman watching others dance for them. The customers they attracted tend to be white single men who had no interest in a committed relationship. Most times they came for the women, but sometimes the men there had perked their interest. If men actually were a problem in the strip club, then the boss would have lost customers a long time ago. They kept coming back in groups to watch and they had no problem showing how aroused they were at the dirty dancing before them.

 

The strippers had their regular customers at this point and often got the usual pay from them. Sometimes, they were taken back to their place for a sexual encounter. This ended with even more cash for them. Whatever happens at the home brought them back the next time even more lustful than before. It never got too dangerous for the strippers as they all had a way of fighting back. The boss wasn’t responsible for their safety once they left the club after all.

 

Since Magnus was new, he had to answer a lame questionnaire just to get in. This wasn’t even for applying for the VIP pass. He just wanted to see if Pandora’s claims were true about his neighbor. His heart beat in anticipation at the idea that the attractive younger man was a whore.

 

Inside the strip club, the temperature was too hot for Magnus’ taste that almost made him want to leave. The air smelt of cigarette smoke and alcohol along with some other unpleasant scents such as perfume. There were at least three poles for the strippers to dance on. At the moment, they were all women with no sign of Dunban anywhere. Magnus realized he was pushing his luck and didn’t like the stares he was getting from this place. Perhaps he shouldn’t dress up like he picked his clothes out of a dumpster, or maybe even in the dim lighting everyone can see the blood stains. While the men here reeked of lechery, they still dressed appropriately. It was still undignified to see the drool drip down their mouths at the lovely ladies before them.

 

Looking about the premises it only took maybe five minutes for the mercenary to catch sight of of the familiar black hair of his neighbor. The tattoo on his lower back was also oddly quite noticeable in this lighting so it helped. Casually Magnus saunters towards the platform his neighbor is ‘performing’ on and attempts to keep him from noticing him right off the bat. This seems to work as the slightly younger male is more content on provocatively dancing around the pole he has. Come to think of it, only now does the older male notice that his acquaintance isn’t using his right arm at all. Maybe those scars of his aren’t just superficial after all. Regardless he seems to function just fine using only his left arm for his occupation.  
  
Quietly Magnus makes his way around to watch Dunban from the front of the stage. The pounding music working perfectly with the man’s routine, just as it begins to quiet down the raven-haired man lowers himself to the ground and turns over on his back. Seductively he runs his good hand through his hair and then down his face. Just as soon as he looks to his side he catches sight of his neighbor and instantly freezes. He tries to play it off by kicking his legs into the air to give him leverage to turn over and crawl a little awkwardly to Magnus.   
  
“What the _hell_ are you doing here?! How’d you find me?!” Dunban asks in a harsh whisper.   
  
The mercenary tucks a finger under his neighbor’s chin. “I’ll answer if there’s somewhere private to talk. Or at least away from this god awful music, it’s giving me a fucking headache.”   
  
Chocolate eyes dart around quickly for any sign of the owner before the young adult swings around to lead Magnus to one of the back rooms. It’s a very quick walk, both have very wide and brisk strides, and thankfully the rooms in the back are soundproof in two directions. No one will be able to hear their conversation, both from the loud music in the main part of the club and the thick walls of the back. Plenty of space and privacy for the two to talk without Dunban being fearful of his boss catching on to what he’s doing.   
  
“About my question.” The stripper starts as he sets himself upon Magnus’ lap for show.   
  
The mercenary leans back slightly. “I was curious after our encounter this morning. I figured you were joking when I left, but lo and behold, you’re a whore.”   
  
Ruby blush coats Dunban’s cheeks. “I’m a stripper, a virgin, and don’t intend on selling my body for sex. Now, I’m fully aware that since we’ve just met you need to have some sort of contact that works here, who is it?”   
  
“I wouldn’t call her a contact, but Pandora sure as hell knew who you were when I mentioned that pretty little tattoo on your back.”   
  
The smaller male gets a bit more red in the face before furthering his interrogation. “How do you know her? She doesn’t seem to type to hang around you.”   
  
“She’s the aunt of the twin boys I babysit. Now. Enough questions from you.”   
  
“One more. Why are you here exactly? I want to know what went through your head that urged you to come find me. And please don’t tell me it’s for sex.”   
  
Magnus leans back in the seat to contemplate an answer for a little bit. “What if I don’t feel like telling you without an even exchange? You are on the clock, it’d be wrong for us to just sit here and talk. So, you do your thing, and I _might_ explain why I’m here.”   
  
A shake of the head, not as a response to the proposition, but instead in exasperation. As much as Dunban wouldn’t like to admit it, the mercenary had a point. To leave this room fully clothed, or even just the older man not being the least bit disheveled would certainly not slip past his boss and get the stripper in serious trouble. This is his main source of income and he can’t jeopardize his job due to his neighbor coming in and distracting him. But because he already told the taller male that sex was off limits, his usual plan of feigning the act was out of the question. He needed Magnus out of here, and like yesterday.

 

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want you here, but I honestly need you to leave.” Dunban says a little sternly.  
  
Magnus lets out a laugh. “Oh. Is that so? Well, considering your job, how about I pay you to give me a show and then I’ll take my leave? Or, just to make you look good, I take you back to my place?”   
  
“I may be willing to do that.” The man whispers into his neighbor’s ear. “But I do charge quite a bit. Sixty dollars will get me naked for you. Add another twenty and I _might_ be generous enough to suck your dick.”   
  
Dunban leans back and lets a small smile slide. He actually doesn’t charge that much normally, but it’s his neighbor and considers it a bit of ‘payback’ for inviting himself into his apartment and basically stalking him to find out where he works. Gently he starts to remove the shirt he had been wearing. He removes it slowly both out of being a tease and due to the challenge of only having one usable arm slowing him down. After freeing his torso from the garment he gently leans in to dust his lips against Magnus’ neck and starts lightly nibbling at the skin before getting off the other man and hooking his hand under the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down. He usually doesn’t get fully nude during his shifts, but considering he’s in one of the private rooms he’s not as concerned.   
  
After stepping out of his boxers Dunban makes his way back to Magnus and kneels down in front of the mercenary’s legs and lightly uses his hand to signal the man to spread them out. It’s been a few months since he’s had to actually give someone oral but the stripper isn’t exactly complaining about that one. If he had the choice, he’d just knock his neighbor out, take his money, and call it a night but he can’t right now, he needs him out of the building.

 

The best part this time around was that his partner wasn’t as smelly and the size of his cock was bigger than anticipated. Then again, Magnus’ appearance should have spelt large in bold letters. Dunban probably didn’t want to find himself to be blushing at the size. However, he wasn’t going to let Magnus’ little chuckle get to him. The sooner he did his service, the sooner the older male would leave.

 

He started out by licking the tip of Magnus’ cock just for a taste test before slowly taking it into his mouth. He didn’t want to tease Magnus because it meant more time was wasted and he didn’t specify how long this pleasurable feeling would last. He only stated that he might do it. With that thought in mind, he forced himself to take more than anticipated. Slowly he started bobbing his head to his own rhythm appreciating that Magnus was already enjoying it.

 

“N-Not bad…” Dunban could hear Magnus praising before taking his hands and grasping at the shorter male’s head urging him to take even more of his gigantic cock inside his mouth.

 

There was a small gag noise, but it’s nothing that Dunban hadn’t experienced in the past. He had learned to deal with impatient men like this. Then again, Magnus’ large hands against the back of his head turned him on. The younger male allowed Magnus to dictate his movement just a little because at the end of the day, Dunban was using his tongue at certain points to get a better reaction.

 

Magnus noted the entire time Dunban wasn’t looking directly at him as if he was embarrassed to do an act like this. A whore would be able to give a seductive look easily, but Dunban had a faint blush and eyes closed while his head was being bobbed back and forth which was just as erotic. The mercenary appreciated women in the past who were able to give him lustful stares while taking in his magnificent dick, but this was equally adorable. These small actions made it more apparent that the stripper was a virgin. Now what would happen if…

 

Dunban froze feeling Magnus trail one his hands away from his hands toward his butt. He only stopped because of it.

 

“Do you want to pay more for doing that?” Dunban asked releasing Magnus’ cock immediately.

 

“Not really, but I couldn’t help myself.” Magnus told him with a laugh. “What? Don’t give me that look. I won’t touch you anywhere else if it’s not in your contract.”

 

“Of all the stupid things to say…” Dunban groaned before taking Magnus’ cock back into his mouth. _“What a jerk…”_

 

Magnus was close to orgasm when he originally stopped. The painful feeling of being cockblocked was something Magnus didn’t want to be reminded of. Those same women who seduced him also knew how to make him desire them more. Dunban unintentionally did that. Now if he was like the other women, he would have stopped and lowered himself onto Magnus’ erect penis. Instead, he was willing to swallow Magnus’ seed when he was ready to give out to his pleasure.

 

Magnus’ grunts were wonderful to hear. The men Dunban gave a blow job to were unmanly to him due to how they acted like first time virgins, not like he should complain considering he’s a virgin himself. They just didn’t turn him on. Yet if Magnus paid attention to Dunban’s wonderful body, then he would see that the younger male was very much turned on by this small action. He was so turned on that he wanted to jack off after giving head to his neighbor. He resisted the urge before letting Magnus grab at his head again and finish up.  
  
Magnus didn’t give Dunban a warning that he was cumming. He probably did that just to see how the younger male would react. Dunban refused to open his eyes when he felt the semen pour down his throat like a garden hose, but it didn’t stop Dunban from taking it all in with stride. He pulled away quickly and licked his lips after swallowing the older man’s seed. A tad on the bitter side compared to most of the other men the stripper’s given a blowjob to. Yet slightly more delectable, not that the younger male would willingly give his neighbor oral again. At least, not without a decent amount of pay, thirty won’t cover it next time.   
  
“Now.” Dunban says as he wipes the remaining bit of semen from his lips. “You got your damn blowjob, so tell me why the hell you’re here.”   
  
Magnus leans back again as he slowly tucks his dick back into his pants before answering. “I was just curious about you after our first encounter. You seemed interesting and I wanted to meet up with you again, little did I know you’d be working at this place. Maybe when you have a day off I can visit your apartment and get to know you better.”   
  
“Ha. I know your type, try and act nice to get into my apartment and get free sex. Do I look that gullible?”   
  
“Look, I babysit two fifteen year-old twin brats whose adopted mama describe them as ‘little angels’ when they’re unruly as fuck. I do not have the _energy_ or the patience to lie to you.”   
  
Dunban calmly picks up his boxers to get them back on before answering again. “Fine. I’m off on Saturday, but I’ll only agree to this if when we step out of this room and you get the fuck out of here and not speak of this to anyone. I’ll clock out with my boss and meet you in the bar so you can take me home.”   
  
The taller male stands up calmly and hands the stripper his required eighty dollars with an extra five before stepping in close to steal a quick kiss and slap his neighbor’s ass. After the deed is done Magnus quickly walks out of the room so he can get a head start out of the club and grab a quick drink from Samus to go. The raven-haired male is left standing there bewildered at exactly how bold his acquaintance is. He’s going to be asking for an extra five in addition to what he’s already got for the slap on the ass though, that was just uncalled for.

* * *

About ten minutes pass before Dunban steps out of the club with his clothes back on and his hair tied loosely back to meet up with Magnus. After walking up to his neighbor at the bar, he is halfway confused as to why he’s handed a bottle of scotch before the two make their way outside. He’s not going to complain about getting the drink, in fact, he’ll take that for the payment of the mercenary slapping him when they were in the room.  
  
After leaving the establishment the stripper turns to start walking back to his apartment, and gets confused when Magnus isn’t following him.   
  
“Aren’t you escorting me home?” Dunban asks.   
  
The taller cracks his neck before responding. “Yep. Just waiting for you to get over here, I drove here.”   
  
A lump forms in Dunban’s throat. “O-oh. Then… well… you can go by yourself.”   
  
“You have a problem? Because if it’s being in the car with me, then there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m not going to rape or kill you.”   
  
“It’s not that.” The shorter male stops for a second. “I… I just don’t want to get into the car period.”   
  
“Then we’ll walk and I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” Magnus replies as he starts striding up next to his acquaintance.   
  
Dunban is slightly surprised at the sudden answer, but he won’t complain. So, after that the two start slowly making their way back to the apartment complex just a couple blocks down the road in relative silence. To most people the two men just look like a couple friends that are on their way back from a night of drinking, so thankfully not many people on the street will question the two being together. Hopefully after this encounter some of the awkwardness of their situations can be alleviated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was near impossible to write, trust me. I'd go red when I tried 85% of the time. Hopefully I can get the other chapters done better. Also, don't worry, the reason why Dunban is afraid of getting in a car gets explained later and why Fiora isn't around.


	2. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, lots of vulgarity in this chapter. And a little drama.

_Chapter 2_  
  
A few days pass and Saturday soon arrives. It was a strange few days since after the encounter at the club Dunban did everything in his power to avoid Magnus before the scheduled day. The mercenary wasn’t sure how to take this but instead of complaining he just rolled with the punches and decided to be patient with his odd neighbor. When the scheduled day finally did roll around it was purely a miracle that Palutena didn’t decide to dump off her twin children to be watched so Magnus had the entire day to himself.   
  
Walking up to the door across the hall the mercenary calmly knocks on the surface. He waits for about two minutes before his shorter neighbor answers the door half-dressed and soaking wet.   
  
“I expected you to come a little later than you did so I had jumped into the shower.” Dunban comments as he gestures the taller man inside. “Watch your step, the floor’s wet.”   
  
Magnus lets out a slight chuckle. “No, I expected it to be dry after you rushed out of the shower that’s still running. I’m not a fucking idiot.”   
  
The stripper rolls his eyes as he swiftly walks away from the living room to turn off his shower and fetch a shirt from his closet. In the meanwhile the mercenary decides to make himself comfortable and takes a seat on the couch. Unlike the last time he was here there’s actually time available for him to look around the place. It was very contemporary. He hadn’t noticed before, but the scent of vanilla is quite strong in the apartment. Perhaps there’s a candle somewhere that’s burning. Glancing over to the fireplace he sees a picture of a blonde girl that looks like the one that always forgot her key to this apartment.   
  
Magnus carefully gets up from the couch and goes to inspect the photo. It looks pretty recent, the girl is wearing a prom dress and her hair was very nicely done. She was the exact opposite of Dunban in appearance with her blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was paler in comparison and she definitely didn’t have that ‘lazy’ look in her eyes. Maybe she’s an old highschool sweetheart. No, the picture is dated from only a year ago so that can’t be it. While Magnus continued to ponder over the picture he didn’t hear his acquaintance's heavy footsteps come up behind him.   
  
“What are you doing?” Dunban asks casually as he snatches the picture from his neighbor. “I never gave you permission to touch my belongings. Especially the pictures.”   
  
The mercenary makes a disgusted face. “Don’t get so defensive over my curiosity. Who is she anyway? Your kid?”   
  
Setting the picture back on the mantle, the shorter male takes his time answering. “She’s my little sister. Her name’s Fiora, the only person I had left in the world from my family.”   
  
His voice was wavering slightly, as if he wanted to avoid the subject.   
  
“Had?” The taller persists.   
  
“She’s been in a coma since November, tomorrow marks six months since the accident that landed her in the hospital…”   
  
Silence fills the apartment after the statement. Uncomfortable silence really considering what was just said. It was a little hard to believe the pretty blonde is related to this ebony-haired man, yet Magnus has heard stranger. He watches as his younger companion walks over to the loveseat and sits down before placing his head in his hand. Judging by his expression, he’s holding back tears.   
  
Dunban chokes back a sob as he continues. “The only reason I’m in that fucking club every night is to pay for her life-support. Every time I turn around the hospital is sending another damn bill just to keep her alive… It’s all Reyn’s fucking fault, the ingrate… that’s the bloody reason I disowned him and kicked him out of my last apartment… ”   
  
“Do you mind if I ask how this all started anyway? You’re in the middle of a story here and skipping some things.” Magnus says quietly as he takes a seat on the couch close to his neighbor. “And don’t give bullshit on how I wouldn’t understand, I lost a kid about five years ago to that fucking corrupt police chief, I think I know how you feel.”   
  
The shorter brushes a little hair back and takes a breath to calm himself. “Well… we were on our way to celebrate my birthday at the time…”   


* * *

  
_It had been a cold day in early November when the accident happened. Heavy rain had been pouring from the sky since the previous night making the roads very slick. Travel had been advised against by the news, but many people still went out regardless either for work or other reasons. Dunban, his biological sister Fiora, and adopted siblings Shulk and Reyn were out in the town to celebrate the eldest’s thirtieth birthday._  
  
_Reyn had taken the wheel of Dunban’s crossover to make sure where they were heading was a surprise for the older male. Considering where they lived, most restaurants had a multitude of seafood dishes. Thankfully the four of them didn’t visit those places often so Dunban was always itching to get a good helping of crab for his birthday. Despite that he had been leery of letting his adopted brother drive in this rough weather. Reyn wasn’t a bad driver, far from it actually, but it was other people on the road that concerned older man. In the past three hours there already had been ten accidents due to reckless driving and hydroplaning. It was very reasonable for Dunban to be worried about an accident occurring. He wasn’t as concerned about himself as his little sister because she was in the back._  
  
_The group was maybe about a mile away from where Reyn was planning to go. It was a nice place that had a nice view of the city landmark as well as the nearby body of water. Despite the rough weather, it’s still a nice restaurant to go to for special occasions. Besides, Dunban always did like seeing the local landmarks while it rained because the dark grey clouds somehow made them stand out more._  
  
_Dunban let out a tired yawn as Reyn pulls up to the red light to wait for the light amount of traffic to pass by. The rain had let up a bit in this part of town for a little bit so it was only a light drizzle. Fiora was in the back staring out the window collecting her thoughts and Shulk was digging around in his backpack for something, probably making sure he has a book in there to read in the restaurant. This car ride had been a surprisingly quiet one ever since Reyn picked up his friend from class. The four of them chalked it up to the weather and the darkness despite it being high noon._  
  
_Reyn let out a tired sigh as he waited. “I’m glad we’re almost there, driving in the rain ain’t my favorite thing to do.”_  
  
_“Yet it was your idea to take me out for dinner regardless. Fiora could have cooked something at home you know.” Dunban responded casually as he looks out the passenger window._  
  
_“I know, I know, but Fiora and I have had this planned out for two weeks Dunban. Besides, we didn’t know it was still going to be raining at this point.”_  
  
_The older offhandedly waved his hand to dismiss the comment. At that point the light had just changed to green and the redhead carefully pressed his foot on the gas to get going. As a cautious driver, he always made sure to not apply too much pressure in the rain, even when taking off. Even though he did check the other roads for other drivers as he got to the middle of the intersection, he wasn’t prepared when another driver was coming up way too fast for this weather. Reyn managed to get a quick glimpse of the SUV coming their way out of the corner of his eye before the resounding sound of metal and glass colliding and breaking entered his ears. Amongst the screeching of tires there was also screaming coming from the four passengers of the crossover._  
  
_For Dunban and his family, it’s as if time had slowed down for all of them for a brief moment. Yet, at the same time it’s as if everything sped up significantly. The last thing the oldest managed to see was Reyn’s face colliding into the steering wheel as the airbags had failed to deploy on the driver’s side. In the back, Shulk had collided into the window and was knocked out immediately, meanwhile Fiora received the brunt of the injuries as the SUV had rammed right into the door right where she had been sitting. At that time no one knew the extent of her injuries, especially that she was going to be left in a coma due to them._  


* * *

  
Dunban lets out a shaky breath as he finishes the sequence of events that happened leading up to the accident. “When I finally woke up in the hospital… Shulk was still out cold, and Fiora had already been sent to the ICU…”   
  
“What about that Reyn kid?” Magnus replies as he hands his acquaintance a spare handkerchief to wipe away the tears.   
  
“He had been kept awake due to a concussion. Reyn has a scar on his forehead from where he collided with the steering wheel… The driver of the other car died upon impact and we never learned who he was…”   
  
The older remains quiet as the other continues to explain.   
  
Another shaky breath. “Due to the angle of the injury, Shulk was left with retrograde amnesia. He doesn’t remember anything that lead up to the accident. Because of that, he doesn’t know Fiora is in a coma.”   
  
“I would think he’d have his memory of that back by now, usually that is temporary.”   
  
“Poor kid is one of the rare cases where that’s not true… Reyn and I never had the heart to tell him either because he and my sister had just started dating at the time… so Reyn just told him she left town because their relationship wouldn’t work and she needed to move away…”   
  
“So… you lied to your adopted sibling about what happened to your little sister?”   
  
“I _HAD_ to! I mean… _we_ had to… Shulk’s got a weak heart and telling him about my sister would have only made everything worse…”   
  
Magnus’ expression goes from neutral to looking as though he was quite cross with the younger man. Sternly, but not too forcefully, he begins to explain that if and when Fiora finally wakes up and she decides to get into contact with Shulk that whatever trust the boy has in Dunban is going to disappear. It’s been six months since the accident, and that’s six months too long for the boy to not know the truth about his friend and adopted sister. The mercenary stops talking for a bit when the younger male goes on to explain that the only reason he hasn’t told Shulk the truth yet is due to disowning Reyn after the accident.   
  
Uneasy breathing ceases as Dunban proceeds to explain why his adopted brother was kicked out of the last apartment. He says that it’s because they got into an argument over who was at fault for the accident that night. The stripper explains that it was Reyn’s fault due to not reacting to the situation, at least that’s what he believes. They already were on bad terms before then but that just escalated the situation since it involved Fiora.   
  
Magnus lets out an irritated sigh. “Sounds like you and this kid have had plenty of problems. Yet, I feel like something’s off about your little story there. Something’s just not adding up.”   
  
“Well, it’s your choice whether or not to believe me, but I’ll be damned if you take the side of that bloody bastard! If it weren’t for him I’d still have my baby sister! He didn’t even _apologize_ for getting us in an accident!” Dunban retorts, anger starting to drip from his words.   
  
“Yet we wouldn’t be sitting here having this conversation either if it wasn’t for that kid.”   
  
That was probably not the wisest thing for Magnus to say at this moment.   
  
“Look, it’s one thing for you to try and sympathize with my situation, but you do _not_ come into _my_ apartment and try and make me feel bad of cutting ties with that red-haired idiot!”   
  
“I’m not trying to make you feel anything about anyone. All I did was ask about the blonde broad in that picture and then you decided to tell me what happened.”   
  
He did have a point. Dunban stops to take a calming breath and collect his thoughts. It wasn’t something he wanted to admit, that there is the fact that his story is a little biased against Reyn. Maybe the trauma of the situation and the preexisting turmoil just made the accident seem like it was his fault when it truly wasn't. No one has brought it up before, mostly due to the young man distancing himself from people ever since the accident in the first place. Gaining his trust is a slow process and right now, Magnus seems to be gaining it regardless of the fact that he’s doubting his neighbor’s story. Not all of it, but the part about who is to blame.   
  
A few minutes of silence pass before Magnus’ phone starts to go off. A loud groan can be heard as he saved that particular ringtone just for Palutena. He halfway excuses himself to go towards the window to look at the view of the city as he answers the call.   
  
“Let me guess, this is your two minute warning for dropping off the kids.” The mercenary snarks before the woman has a chance to speak.   
  
Palutena lets out a light laugh. “It’s closer to a one minute warning today. Da-, I mean my boss at the Greek restaurant called and I have to go to work because everyone else took a day off and he’s shorthanded.”   
  
“Well, I’m across the hall from my apartment talking with a neighbor, so I’ll meet you outside the door.”   
  
Dunban watches quietly as his acquaintance steps away from the window and stuffs his phone back into one of his pockets. The taller man walks past the stripper without another word and quietly leaves. It’s a little odd to say the least, but secretly the younger male is quite happy to have the other gone. He finally has a chance to have a full breakdown without worrying about looking weak in front of someone else. The last thing he needs is for someone to see him bawling his eyes out from having to remember what happened to his precious sibling. 

* * *

  
A few hours have since passed since Palutena had to quickly drop off her twin children with Magnus. Thankfully they always kept spare supplies with them just in case they had to stay overnight, especially on weekends. Considering how often they come over anyway, the mercenary has his spare bedroom set up just for the two of them to hang out in. Right now the older of the two is in the living room playing on one of the consoles while the younger is in the spare room getting prepared for something or another. Magnus himself wasn’t all that sure what it was until said child came out wearing something a bit brighter than usual.   
  
While Pit and Kuro were identical twins, Kuro did all in his power to separate himself from his older sibling. While Pit dresses in bright colors, keeps his hair naturally colored, and is highly athletic in indoor sports, his younger twin dressed in mostly dark colors ranging from burgundy to navy blue to straight up black, even his hair was dyed black, he was also more introverted, preferring to be alone and play video games, yet he also prefers taekwondo compared to other sports.   
  
Today, however; Kuro walked out of the bedroom wearing a light beige colored shirt with a small black cat in a cage labeled ‘special delivery’ under an open black crop vest. Instead of his usually dark colored jeans he’s wearing a pair of shorts in a lighter blue. Finally he also has a cute, black beanie with kitty ears poking out from the top. Oddly enough the boy also had fake studs in his ears, or maybe those are real, Magnus never paid enough attention to if the child ever got actual piercings.   
  
“You, uh, have a date or something kid?” Magnus asks curiously as the boy types away on his phone.   
  
Kuro doesn’t look up from the device. “Maybe I do, what of it? You’re only making sure we don’t get into trouble.”   
  
“Don’t get sassy with me for asking a question. Who is it? Classmate?”   
  
Pit can be heard snickering off to the side. “Not exactly Magnus.”   
  
Before anyone can answer anything, loud yelling can be heard from just outside the door in the main hallway. The walls of these apartments were always a little thin. The oldest can clearly identify one of the voices as his neighbor, but the other doesn’t sound familiar in the slightest.   
  
**“I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me! How’d you find my bloody apartment!?”** Dunban can be heard shouting.

  
It didn’t take long for the other to respond. **“Who said I’m here to see you damn it!? I didn’t even know you lived here!”**   
  
Off to the side, Kuro visibly went pale at the other voice, as if he knows who it is. Judging on the argument, Magnus was able to piece that maybe the other guy was that Reyn kid. Before anything violent happens in the hall, the mercenary gets up from his couch to try and keep the two males from murdering each other, or at least seriously maiming one another. On his way to the door he lets the twins know he’s not actually leaving and will only be right outside the doorway. He opens the door very quickly and pushes his hands in between the arguing males.   
  
The mercenary casts a glare towards his neighbor as he feels the other one back away from his hand. “What. The. _Fuck_ are you doing!?”   
  
“Me!? I was just leaving to go to work when that bastard shows up!” Dunban shouts as he points at the red-head behind Magnus with his good hand.   
  
“Well, then I suggest you go to work and I take care of him. He’s not here for you.”   
  
Low growling can be heard from the young man as he pushes past his neighbor to start of his journey to the club so he can get some booze in his system before his shift starts. While his head steps get fainter as he heads down the hall, Magnus turns his attention to the tall red haired teen that was with Dunban. Based on the description, it’s easy to tell that this is Reyn, surprisingly though Magnus expected him to be shorter.   
  
Reyn turns to look at Magnus after Dunban disappears in the stairwell. “Thanks man, I honestly didn’t know he lived here and I sure as hell didn’t want to get into an arguement with him.”   
  
“I’d say ‘you’re welcome’, but I was actually more concerned about you attacking me as soon as I got out here.” The mercenary replies. “If you’re not here for Dunban, then _why_ are you here exactly?”   
  
A really faint blush covers the teen’s cheeks and cover some of his freckles. “I… I’m here to see Kuro. He sent a text saying he was here.”   
  
“Kid’s here alright, I’m the babysitter. His mom leaves him and his twin with me all the time because they’ve drove off all the other babysitters in the city.”   
  
The redhead quirks an eyebrow as he’s invited into the apartment to see the kid. It wasn’t so much a surprise that the boy and his twin had such a tall, and somewhat scary-looking, man as a babysitter as it was learning that he’s only doing the job because Kuro and Pit have been so bad that no one else will watch them.   
  
“Have a seat on the couch. I have a few questions before I let you take off with the kid. Want anything to drink?” Magnus inquires as he saunters to his kitchen.   
  
Reyn takes a second. “Anything full of caffeine is fine by me. The Captain doesn’t let me have any of that during training.”   
  
No response is heard from the older. Regardless he returns soon enough with a can of soda for the young adult and takes a seat on one of the recliners next to where the other is.   
  
Cracking of aluminum is heard as Magnus opens his can. “Just so you know, my questions don’t have to do with the kid. I could care less about why you’re here to see him.”   
  
“Uh… alright.” Reyn replies as he takes a sip of the cola. “Then what are you curious about?”   
  
“Your relation with my neighbor. He told me this morning about a car crash six months ago involving you, some kid named Shulk, Dunban, and his little sister.”   
  
Reyn chokes on his drink at the sudden mention of the accident. Before he can even respond he has to cough out the liquid that managed to seep into his trachea.   
  
“W-w-wha-? H-how!? How did you get Dunban to tell you that!? He’s cut off communication with everyone!” The teen says between coughs as tears spring to the corner of his eyes.   
  
“Look freckle-face, how I get information isn’t any of your business. I just want to know your half of the story because I’ve found holes in Dunban’s half.”   
  
A low sigh is heard as the teen sets his half-empty can on the side table. The clinging of the aluminum on the wood is the only noise for a while outside of Pit’s video game. Cold silence overtakes the two older males as Reyn attempts to bring himself to talk about the incident. Nervously he traces the scar on his forehead that starts just above his eyebrow and goes up towards his hairline. Perhaps the memory is just as horrible for the red-headed teen as it was for his adopted brother.   
  
Minutes pass as Reyn collects himself. After enough time passes he lets out another sigh before looking Magnus right in the face. Slowly he starts to explain pretty much the same thing that Dunban had about the events that lead up to the accident. It’s when he gets to the point about everyone in the hospital does everything in the story start showing differences. 

* * *

_Groaning had been heard when Reyn had started to come to after the accident. He blinked over and over as he tried to clear the stars and black spots from his eyes. Confusion was evident on his face as a Medical Assistant made sure his pulse wasn’t going to jump or drop dramatically since he woke up. She expected him to ask where he was, but that wasn’t the case._  
  
_“F-Fiora? Shulk? Are they-?” He whispered._  
  
_The MA lightly put a finger to her lips. “Please sir, don’t overexert yourself. My name is Kirsty. You and your friends were in a car wreak about forty-five minutes ago. I can’t say anything about their condition.”_  
  
_Reyn’s lip quivered a little as he let the information soak in. Kirsty explained that it was good for him to be awake as the doctor on-call had said he more than likely had a concussion as his head slammed into the steering wheel when the accident happened. Despite that, the older teen still wanted to know if his friends were ok._  
  
_About two hours passed before the doctor said that Reyn was able to get up and walk around. Of course the red-head’s first request was to see Shulk and Fiora. No explanation was given, but he was denied being able to see the girl, possibly because she was in emergency surgery or the like. Despite that, the young adult was still taken to see Shulk, who was two rooms over. The younger blond was still knocked out, but it was explained that it was for medical reasons, specifically his weak heart._  
  
_Next to Shulk was Dunban, he had woke up very quickly due to lack of major injuries from the accident. His expression was that of melancholy and concern, the blond teen always frail and had a consistent amount of health problems for whatever reason. Due to his parents dying a long time ago, and then having moved out of England when he was six, it was near impossible to dig up any medical records to find out **why** he had the problems. Due to this fact, the older male was always extremely concerned for him when he fell unconscious. Shulk was the literal definition of ‘here today, gone tomorrow’, so he was always watched carefully for any changes in his heartbeat. _  
  
_Cautious steps were taken towards the bed so Reyn could get closer to his friend and see some stitches on the right side of his face, right where his head connected with the window. Surprisingly, that was the only place that actually had any stitches, so when the wound eventually healed the scarring will be minimal. The only other major difference from before the accident is that the teen is a little paler than usual, but it was beyond Reyn as to why. Dunban tenderly ran a hand through the pale blond locks, only minor surprise came to the adult when Shulk’s head automatically leaned in towards the touch._  
  
_“Dunban…?” Reyn whispered carefully, waiting for his adopted brother to acknowledge him. The tears were already starting to well up at the sides of his eyes. “I… I’m sorry about all of this… I swear it wasn’t my fault though…”_  
  
_Tears began to fall down the red-head’s face and dripped to the floor as he finally started to let everything sink in for the situation. At that point, he still didn’t know what had happened to Fiora._

* * *

  
Reyn uses the back of his hand to wipe away his tears as they start to fall. “Dunban… never forgave me…”   
  
“So… you did apologize to him?” Magnus asks cautiously, noticing Pit has turned around to look at the older males in the room.   
  
A silent nod before an actual response. “I always apologize, even if shit ain’t my fault… I just thought… y’know, after six _months_ he’d finally let it go. Shulk doesn’t even talk to him anymore.”   
  
“He’s isolated himself?”   
  
“You tell me, I haven’t been able to get into contact with him at all, he shut off his cell phone and changed the home number. As you heard I didn’t even know this is where he moved to… he used to be this **great** guy that you could look up to and rely on. And now…”   
  
“He’s not?”   
  
At this point the red-head finally broke down and let the tears rain down his face. He can be heard mumbling how he wants Dunban to forgive him and let everything go back to the way it was. Amongst the sobs are the words ‘it wasn’t my fault’ and ‘I didn’t mean to do it’. Freckles became more apparent as blood coated the teen’s nose and the tears stained his cheeks. Pit furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he watched Kuro’s supposed ‘friend’ lose all resolve in front of him and Magnus before being told he needed to leave the room. Even then the young teen leaving didn’t seem to help matters, if anything Reyn only started to cry harder.   
  
Magnus gets up and sets a hand on the red-head’s shoulder so he could get his attention. “Look kid, I think what happened that day has been twisted in Dunban’s head. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he _should_ forgive you, but something’s telling him that it was your fault.”   
  
“Y-you think?” Reyn whispers as he starts choking back his sobs. “H-how would you figure?”   
  
“I’m no professional on the matter, but you said he’s cut off contact from you people. Based on that, and the fact he has to work a night job on nearly only tips, most of which is going to pay for his baby sister’s medical care, I’ll take it that he’s got some problems deep down he’s not seeing a therapist about.”   
  
“I don’t think therapy would help him at this point.”   
  
“Maybe not, but at least he’d get something done about the fact he’s getting close to becoming a hermit. He’s lost everyone that cared about him, some way or another, and now he’s drinking himself out of depression.”   
  
The redhead wipes away the tears again as he stops and thinks about this. It is true that ever since the accident, Dunban has refused to talk to anyone about the incident, outside Magnus apparently, and he’s cut himself off from society to a certain extent. From the sound of it, he’s only outside his apartment because he needs to get enough money to keep Fiora alive. What a pitiful existence to have. In addition to that, he’s gone back to drinking heavily. Reyn easily recalls that his adopted brother was always a heavyweight, so if he’s drinking to get drunk, then he’s drinking _a lot_.   
  
“Ok kid.” Magnus starts as he stands up again. “You should probably get out of here.”   
  
Reyn stands up before responding. “I probably should. I came here in the first place to take Kuro to the mall. If that’s ok with you, he’ll be going back to my apartment afterwards for a while.”   
  
A second of contemplation.   
  
“As long as he’s back here before eight and if you promise not to fuck the kid.”   
  
“Don’t worry about that second part, I’d rather not lose my rank in ROTC due to pedophilia.”   
  
“Good idea. But before you take off with devil face, I need to know your name in case their mom checks in.”   
  
The redhead slaps a hand to his forehead. “Totally forgot, the name’s Reyn. Though… you might have figured that out already. You are?”   
  
“Magnus.”   
  
Reyn lets a cheeky grin slide for a sec as he starts making his way to the door again so he can let the redness fade from his face while the mercenary walks off to fetch Kuro. When the young teen finally does emerge, he’s since adjusted his hat so you could see more of his bangs. He has his backpack slung over one of his shoulders and appears like he’s ready to go.   
  
After the door closes behind the duo, Magnus can faintly hear the raven-haired boy mention something about a place in the mall he can get some toys. It slightly confused the mercenary on what he could be talking about as he only played video games, but the adult figured it best not to think about it too hard. After a bit, Magnus tells Pit he’s going to take a nap on the couch while he lets his thoughts wander. What he didn’t tell him, is that he’s going to try and figure out exactly what made Dunban tick, and if he can help in any way with that little bit of money he made the other day. Regardless, he’s got plenty of hurdles to get over with his odd neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I tried to make this a backstory heavy chapter as to explain what's going on with Dunban and why he's so distant. This also introduces the angel twins Pit and Kuro, as well as Reyn.  
> 2\. With the backstory, it explains exactly why Shulk said his last relationship "ended abruptly" if you read Daily Routine, I'll frequently allude to previous installments as I go along  
> 3\. I'll touch upon how Kuro and Reyn know each other another story, don't worry  
> 4\. I've tried to allude to Dunban having some sort of problem, but I don't want to outright state anything in fear of backlash.  
> 5\. When Palutena was on the phone, she was about to say her dad called, her boss and father are one in the same, Zeus.  
> 6\. At the end of the chapter, I tried to allude that Kuro is a very horny teenager, Magnus knows it a bit too well because Pit is as well. So the warning is mostly just giving Reyn's a heads up of that.  
> 7\. When Kuro mentioned "toys", he wasn't talking about normal ones. Yes, I am telling you to put your head in a gutter.


	3. Accepting

_Chapter 3_  
  
Another week passes and Magnus still has yet to learn much about Dunban. Outside the accident six months ago, the man hasn’t ever divulged any of his personal history. The only things that Magnus knows for sure, is that he’s a very heavy drinker partially due to some matter of depression, and the strained relationship with Reyn seems to feed into some trust issues. He did mention that he has a horrible track record of trusting the wrong people, so that second thing has been building up for years, maybe ever since childhood if the mercenary had to guess.   
  
It’s another normal day on the job for Magnus as he steps into his office and see Gaol handling some phone calls while jotting down notes on the targets. Many people of the city knew only her name and call her the “Dark Lord” due to always her wearing heavy equipment and never speaking while on the job. On the other side of things, Gaol and Magnus have been friends since childhood, both immigrating here from Greece as adults. Samus only came into play because it turns out that her and Gaol were twins separated at birth, and through the mutual interest in bounty hunting and mercenary jobs did they actually meet. Between the two, Samus is the older one and is fit as a fiddle while Gaol isn’t as active due to having prosthetic legs she’s still getting used to.   
  
“Anything new partner?” Magnus asks as he leans on the desk as Gaol deletes the last voicemail.   
  
Gaol runs a hand through her hair. “Just a call from the usual. He’s got a guy that’s been going to clubs, picking up the strippers, playing along with their acts before raping them and leaving them on the side of the road, or killing them. Deplorable really, especially since he’s tried to pick up Pandora before and he managed to break out of jail before his court date.”   
  
“I’ll take it.”   
  
“I’m surprised Mag, usually you don’t go after rapists.”   
  
“Look G, if he managed to squirm his way out of jail under _Hades’_ watch, knowing how much he _**hates**_ rapists and pedophiles, and the fact I have an… acquaintance, who’s a stripper, this is a bit more personal. I know the chief is corrupt as fuck, but that guy honestly needs to die if even Hades can’t keep that son of a bitch detained.”   
  
“Fair enough. I’m not going to stop you then, just be careful, Pandora said he never takes his gun off with his target.”   
  
\-------------------------------------   
  
Later on that week Dunban was busy keeping his regular customers content with a show. His regulars tended to be women, but there were a couple men in the group. He always entranced them with his ability to dance around the pole with just the one good arm as well as his flexibility in the first place. In this low lighting, most new people would assume that he was a woman because of his long hair and ability to dance like the best of them. Unfortunately, this draws the attention of the same man that Magnus had gotten the file on earlier that week.   
  
The guy was somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties. Typical of a man going to a club, so he didn’t really draw much attention at the door. His gaze was like a hawk and _knew_ that Dunban was going to be his next victim. Casually he walked to where he was and watched the stripper lower himself to the base of the stage, his legs spread wide and a hand being run through his hair provocatively.   
  
“Hello there~.” The man says as he approaches the stage and rests an arm on it. “Why don’t you come with me back to my place?”   
  
Dunban does something similar to when he had met Magnus here. He crawls like a feline towards the other man. “What’s in it for me? You must be carrying quite a lot of cash if you want me to follow you home.”   
  
A light chuckle before he rests a hand on Dunban’s chin. “I assure you, I’ll make it worth your while.”   
  
Taking a glance around the establishment, the stripper slowly crawls off his platform and starts following the other man. A small part of him seems uncomfortable with the man though. He can’t tell why, but his gut is telling him to stay. Regardless, they soon reach the door to the bar and head out.   
  
“Uh, hold on. Why don’t I get you a drink?” Dunban asks, trying to at least get to Samus so she can get a look at this guy.   
  
“I’m fine, but if you want something go ahead.”   
  
A subtle gulp from the stripper as he walks to the counter and gets Samus’ attention. He leans in towards her ear, like he was ordering something special, but was actually telling her to pay attention to what he’s going to say.   
  
“I don’t trust this guy too much, so while you make my usual I’m going to try and get some information just in case I don’t come back in about twenty minutes.”   
  
Samus nods as she turns around. “One Blue Hawaii coming right up.”   
  
Casually Dunban rests an arm on the counter to strike up a conversation. “So, where do you live?”   
  
“You know that nice neighborhood right on the water?” He smiles as he gets a nod. “Yeah, real nice place there. I got a two story house with a porch that wraps around the back all the way to the front. Perfect for getting a view of the street or water. Can’t miss my place.”   
  
Samus was jotting down quick notes as she was mixing Dunban’s drink. Knowing he doesn’t have the best feeling about this guy here, she’s leaving the rum out of it tonight. She needed this just as much as her customer.   
  
A ‘playful’ chuckle. “And what kind of car do you have?”   
  
“I have one of those fancy lamborghini's, something fast and sleek. I always leave it outside so people can get jealous of my car.”   
  
Dunban tries not to make a face at the remark. He turns and takes his drink in hand and guzzles down about half before handing off his keys to the bartender. The stripper suspects he probably won’t be back before his next shift to pick them up. Gently he taps the counter to signify he’s leaving.   
  
The man leads his prey outside and starts leading him to the car. It was oddly parked behind the building, out of view of the front windows where Samus could watch. Another small gulp comes from Dunban as he watches the other unlock the vehicle.   
  
The stripper opens his mouth to make a suggestion. “You sure you don’t just want to-.”   
  
“No, no, we agreed my place.” The guy interrupts. “I _insist._ ”   
  
A quick shudder goes down Dunban’s spine. It’s been six months since he’s been in a vehicle and would rather have kept it that way. As to not anger the guy he quietly gets in the car but keeps his attention out the window. Something in the back of his mind though says he should have stayed back in the club and wait for Magnus. He didn’t want to admit it, but he trusted him more than anyone else, except maybe Samus.   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
Magnus comes in about ten minutes after the man left with Dunban. He’s carrying a small towel in his arms that was all wrapped up. Casually he steps up to the counter and makes a small whistle to get the bartender’s attention.   
  
“You’re here a bit early Magnus.” Samus comments as she cleans a glass. “What’s in your arms?”   
  
Magnus smiles a little. “I have a little black ball of meowing fur. Is Cherry Blossom here?”   
  
A click of the tongue. “He left about ten minutes ago with some seedy guy. I didn’t like the look of him, wearing too many layers for this time of year.”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Some guy, maybe late twenties, wearing a leather jacket. He came in, went straight to the club and not even five minutes pass and he’s got Dunban in tow.”   
  
Magnus’ face shifts from confusion to shock. Quickly, but tenderly, he sets the towel with the kitten down and starts to leave. Before he does so he does ask if Samus knows the general area of where he could have gone. The mercenary growls loudly as he rushes out the building, shouting at Samus to keep an eye on the cat. No one touches his neighbor under his watch! That includes himself!   
  
\---------------------------------------   
  
At the guy’s house itself he’s casually leading Dunban up the driveway. Visually the stripper seems to be nervous about this. He’s been mostly quiet ever since they left the bar. For good reason of course, the guy just rubs him the wrong way. His suspicions are only confirmed as he’s pushed into the house quickly. He doesn’t say anything and only waits semi-awkwardly as the other locks his door behind them. Quietly Dunban let’s out a breath he knows he’s been holding.   
  
This peace doesn’t last very long though as the stripper feels something press into the small of his back and he feels a hand roughly wrap itself into his hair. He doesn’t dare move as his body stiffens when he realizes that the other has a gun pointed at his back.   
  
“Walk.”   
  
Dunban didn’t make any arguments or noises as he followed the instruction. He was lead up the stairs in the middle of the house. All the while the man is whispering in his ear all the things he plans to do to his captured prey now that he doesn’t have to worry about anyone watching. He can be heard chuckling as he slid the barrel up from the base of Dunban’s back up towards his neck.   
  
“Be a good little whore and your loved ones might not find your abused body on the side of the road.”   
  
Again Dunban shuddered at the words. Not out of the idea of someone finding him dead, no one he cared for lived around here. No, instead he was more afraid of the guy just killing him period. His worries extended to Fiora, who would care for her in his absence? Regardless of his thoughts, they were interrupted when he was pushed to the floor of the man’s bedroom. He stands up but doesn’t turn to see what his captor is doing while he hears some shuffling in the background.   
  
“Now, you see, while we were at the club I thought you were a woman.” He chuckles as he walks up to Dunban again and presses the gun to his temple. “You can easily fool someone like me with that long hair of yours. Maybe while you’re sucking my dick I can give you a haircut.”   
  
Despite wanting to try and stay calm, just the mention of someone cutting his hair caused Dunban to jump away from the guy and stare back with fear in his eyes. Calmly he regained his composure though seeing the man rest his finger on the trigger. He can’t act out too much, his life is on the line. Yet he didn’t really want to play along more than he should. At least he can probably stall long enough for Samus to get some help out here. Not very likely to happen, but he can hope.   
  
The guy let’s a cocky smirk slide as he turns around to get close to his bed. He points the gun back at his prisoner as commands him to give him a ‘show’.   
  
“If you behave I won’t throw the handcuffs on you. Unless you’re into that.”   
  
A sheepish shake of the head. He just had to play along and he might spare him. He takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes. The first person to come to the stripper’s mind was Magnus, like he wanted him to be the one he was dancing for. Regardless of that, he couldn’t push the truth away as he gracefully slips his shirt off his chest. He’s gotten good at doing that one handedly, maybe a little too good. Hopefully this will still satisfy the guy enough because the shirt is usually the quickest thing to go. The man can be heard saying the lewdest things off to the side while he watches. There’s not a doubt in Dunban’s mind he’s masturbating to this.   
  
_“Try not to think about it too much. He knows you’re freaked out enough.”_ He thinks to himself as he struts over to the guy so he can get a close up of him.   
  
Carefully he undoes his pants and slides them down his hips before slowly crawling onto the other man to straddle his hips. He continues to push the thoughts from his mind as he knows this is a game of risk. The cold metal of the gun can be felt on his bare stomach. It’s coldness sends a violent shiver down his spine. He’s taken aback when the man whispers in his ear about how much he wants to violate him. There isn’t any time for him to react as he’s suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and flung onto the main part of the bed.   
  
“Also, I lied about the handcuffs.” The man chuckles as he wraps them around his headboard before securing the metal to Dunban’s wrists. “Usually I like to hear my bitches scream, but I think I’ll keep you quiet.”   
  
Another violent shudder as Dunban feels the guy wraps a piece of cloth around his mouth to keep him from saying anything. Might be a blessing though so he doesn’t accidentally back talk him.   
  
The guy runs a hand down his face gently before running it through his hair. “You know, I’m taking in how nice your hair is, never met a guy with long hair this well maintained. You must be gay as fuck. Heheh, then again, you must be to be wasting your life as a fucking whore.”   
  
Dunban closes his eyes as he tries to fight back tears. _“Just keep calm Dunban, this will be over soon.”_   
  
“One last thing you little bitch. Try and kick me, I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your damn head.”   
  
A silent nod.   
  
“Good dog.”   
  
That’s definitely an insult the stripper would love to never hear again. Regardless of that he tries to relax his tense body. He can feel the man using his free hand to slide a hand up Dunban’s thigh to rest right next to his dick. Muffled whimpering can be heard as the man rubs his thumb over the appendage.   
  
Before anything too drastic happens a knock can be heard on the door downstairs.   
  
“Who the hell?” The man gripes before he gets really upset. “I told that bastard not to come tonight! You’ll have to excuse me, my dealer can’t seem to take a fucking hint.”   
  
Dunban watches with worried eyes as the man readjusts his jeans before leaving the room, gun in hand. He waits a few seconds before attempting to slip a hand through the cuff. For a guy that plans things ahead of time, he didn’t think to make the handcuffs really tight around his wrists. Carefully he slips his left hand from the cuff, and then using that one to remove his right. There’s not really any way of escaping from here, but at least the closet seems like a good place to hide.   
  
Downstairs however, the man has his finger on the trigger of his gun just in case. Carefully he opens the door, without checking to see who it is and is met by Magnus.   
  
“Who the hell are you? A friend of the bitch?” He asks as he points his gun right at Magnus’ face. “I knew that damn bartender couldn’t be trusted.”   
  
The mercenary had his own revolver prepared to shoot. “Give him back and the worst I’ll do is send you back to jail.”   
  
“You really think ol’ Hades can keep me in there? I already got out once. Besides, what’s the life of one fucking whore, there’s plenty more where he came from.”   
  
Not willing to take a gamble with this guy Magnus goes ahead and takes a shot. unfortunately his missed but managed to duck out of the way of the guy just before he shot his own bullet. He quickly snaps his head back up before taking one more shot knowing one of them was going to die. Thankfully for him he’s had enough practice that he’s managed to land the shot right in the guy’s neck. He takes a shaky breath as he watches the guy fall to the floor as he bleeds out.   
  
“Now, to get what I came for.” Magnus says as he stands up, wincing a bit as he notices the bullet grazed his shoulder. “I’ve dealt with worse.”   
  
Calmly he walks up the stairs and checks the master bedroom on the left. He sees it empty save for Dunban’s attire. “Cherry Blossom? You in here?”   
  
He looks around to see the closet door slightly open. Cautiously he walks over, he doesn’t want to be attacked himself again.   
  
“Dunban, it’s me. The guy’s dead.”   
  
The door creaks open as Dunban slips out. His eyes are still laced with worry but he at least lets out a sigh of vague relief as he sees that it really is just Magnus. Carefully he walks out of the closet to look at his rescuer.   
  
“I guess I should have believed you when you said you were a gun for hire.”   
  
“Regardless, we can get out of here now. You taking those clothes with you?”   
  
A shake of the head. “I’d rather not, I’ll just have to find something else to wear to work.”   
  
Magnus nods as he wraps an arm around his neighbor to lead him down to the car. “Be happy I keep a blanket in there for the brats since they always fall asleep in the back.”   
  
The two walk down the stairs in silence and the younger male covers his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the corpse of his abductor. The last thing he needs is that image embedded in his mind. It’s going to be bad enough he’s going to have to endure _another_ car ride just to get back to the apartments. Regardless, he just can’t thank Magnus enough for caring enough to come rescue him. He’ll still have to thank Samus later though.

  
\--------------------------------------   
  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity for Dunban, he and Magnus finally arrived back at their apartment building. Gladly he exited from the god forsaken vehicle and closed the door. It wasn’t that Magnus’ had an infamously unsafe car, or anything like that. Especially since the mercenary drives extremely carefully for a man in such a hurry to get home. In all reality, it was that accident six months ago that has left him in this state. While he understands that riding with his neighbor was really the only way home, Dunban’s still thankful to be out of the car.   
  
Hugging the blanket he borrowed closer to him, he decides to speak. “I’m… not really sure how to thank you… but I do appreciate what you did back there Magnus…”   
  
Ever so slightly a smile slides. “Well, you’re just lucky that I didn’t have much to do besides bug you today.”   
  
“I feel like half your reasons for ‘bugging’ me today are missing, but I’m not going to complain. But can we please go back to my apartment since… y’know…”   
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be back to your place soon enough, do you want me to carry you?”   
  
An indiscernible grunt is received as a response before the two start walking towards the stairwell. The walk was a quiet one, mostly due to Dunban still trying to calm down from this entire incident. Maybe once he gets back to his apartment he’ll feel like talking. Thankfully it doesn’t take him and Magnus very long to get up the stairs. Swiftly they pass Samus’ apartment and Magnus’ before getting to the younger male’s doorstep. Quietly he digs the key out from under the mat at turns it in the lock before pushing the door open. Tiredly he sighs before replacing his key and stepping inside. He waited to close the door so Magnus could step in before he locked it again from the inside.   
  
“I’m going to get dressed I suppose…” He mutters as he hands off the blanket to his neighbor.   
  
Before he gets too far away, the mercenary lays a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I thought of a way you could repay me.”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
Magnus leans down so he can whisper into Dunban’s ear. “Let me fuck you.”   
  
Surprisingly the younger male doesn’t reject the idea, instead he buries his face in the other. “Well, I can’t really argue with the idea, even if it sounds cliché.”   
  
A hearty chuckle comes out of Magnus before he suddenly sweeps Dunban off his feet to carry him towards his room. The action was sudden but not entirely unwelcomed. Quickly he reached the bedroom and laid his companion on the bed before kicking off his boots so he can climb on top of the sheets and straddle him. The two stared at each other in silence for a little bit as Magnus contemplates his plan of action and plays with Dunban’s hair. Meanwhile Dunban actually takes initiative and wraps an arm around the other man to pull him in for a kiss.   
  
“I’m not going to ask you to be gentle, but I will bite you if you try to hurt me.” He casually mentions as he breaks for breath.   
  
The mercenary chuckles. “I like biters so, good luck if that was supposed to deter me.”   
  
Without preamble Magnus slid his hand between the younger male’s legs just to get a reaction, even to the point he outwardly chuckled when his companion shuddered below him, unaccustomed to being touched by another man. Despite the situation that he had to save Dunban from being nearly horrible, he was grateful that the stripper was only wearing his boxers at the moment. Teasingly he rubbed at the other’s erection using the fabric to get a little friction going and laughed a little more at the cat-like mewl that came from Dunban’s throat. He wasn’t the least bit surprised at the noise, considering the fact his partner is quite the virgin.   
  
“If you whine like that from just being teased, I bet you’ll start meowing once I stick my dick up your ass.” Magnus said as he slinked his arm up the leg of Dunban’s boxers to rub his thumb over the tip.   
  
If it wasn’t going to just prove his point, the stripper would have honestly hissed at him as a response, but he held his tongue. At this point though he couldn’t help but submit to the pleasure. He wanted this much as the other did and he would be very dissatisfied if the mercenary stopped for any reason outside getting naked. He didn’t say anything, but he was curious to see what secrets might be covered by those clothes. Perhaps more scars? Or maybe some more tattoos, who knows. Regardless, Dunban slipped a hand under Magnus’ shirt to urge him to take it off before he got carried away.   
  
“You sure you want me to do that? I’ve got nastier scars on my chest than what you’ve seen already.” Magnus comments as he removes his hand from the other’s boxers to slowly slide them down Dunban’s hips, entranced on how well toned he is.   
  
Dunban softly kisses him. “Call me an oddity, but I actually find myself attracted to them. They tell a story of survival. Besides, what makes the ones on your chest different from any others?”   
  
No argument was made as Magnus leaned back to rest his weight on his knees so he could get a good grip of his shirt and pull it off. Only now did he actually think to take off his gun belt, he removed the magnum a while ago, so it’s not like he was putting either of them in harm’s way. He looks back at the other to see a playful smirk on his face as he let’s his eyes trail over the numerous scars littering Magnus’ torso as well as his toned physique. Before he can say anything though the mercenary leans back over him and grabs at his wrists. Forcefully he presses his lips against Dunban’s and forces his tongue inside to explore. Unsurprisingly his mouth tastes of booze and he’s putting up a little bit of a fight for dominance even though he’s sure to lose.   
  
Magnus lets out a small grunt as he feels Dunban’s knee press between his legs to move against his own hard cock. Only now does he consider taking off his cargo pants, but not until he decides to mark this man as his own. Gently he breaks from the kiss and inches lower until he’s level with the stripper’s collarbone.   
  
“If you plan on giving me love bites, then I suggest you don’t put them on my collar you jammy bastard.” Dunban comments as he tries to keep from making any more embarrassing noises.   
  
Magnus chuckles. “Does it really matter where I put these hickeys? You’re mine now my malaka.”   
  
“I swear if you just said something insulting I will find a word three times worse in either Spanish or Welsh I assure you.”   
  
Instead of opting to speak, Magnus went ahead and finished taking off his pants and setting Dunban’s legs on either side of him. Quietly he leaned down and asked if he had any lube stored away, just in case. Surprisingly he received an affirmative response and was directed to where a bottle of it was. Unsurprisingly he kept it in a dresser in his bedroom so it was easy to find, but carefully hidden.   
  
After returning with the small bottle of lubricant the mercenary casually leans in to bite at the other’s neck while he carefully coats his dick in the substance. “Do you want me to prepare you? Or do you prefer it rough?”   
  
No actual response is heard as Dunban wraps his legs around Magnus’ hips and resting his good hand on the other’s shoulder. He lets out a small groan as he feels the other enter him gently. He’s used toys in the past, but Magnus proved he was _far bigger_ than anything the smaller man has had up his ass before. Thankfully the mercenary wasn’t totally cruel and stopped moving after inserting about half of his cock into his companion. Dark colored eyes gaze over the man’s body below him, drinking in the sight of naked flesh and heavy breathing. A small smile graced his lips.   
  
“Just tell me when to move.” Magnus says caringly.   
  
Dunban nods his head, his words coming out raspy. “Throw my legs over your shoulders and then you may move.”   
  
Happily he obliges the request after straightening his back to adjust the other. It was a little odd for Magnus to take anyone in this position, he’s more accustomed to the women he’s banged either riding him or being on their hands and knees. Yet, here he is, his dick up this guy’s ass and his legs on his shoulders.   
  
“You know, you look kind of cute this way.” He comments offhandedly as he slowly starts moving his hips.   
  
“Shut up and fuck me already.”   
  
A casual shrug of the shoulders before he starts moving a little faster. His hands gripped tight onto his companion’s hips and his dick bouncing a little in accordance to that movement. Dunban moaned loudly as he felt his prostate get lightly bumped against. With that in mind Magnus started going a little rougher and faster as he got into the rhythm of things. He tried his hardest to make sure he hit the other’s prostate as much as he could while still getting the most out of this himself.   
  
“B-bend over.” Dunban gasps out. “So you can kiss me.”   
  
Magnus makes a confused grunt as he slows down a bit. “Are you that flexible?”   
  
“I’m a fucking stripper, you better believe I am.”   
  
Magnus shrugs his shoulders as he leans down for a open mouthed kiss with his partner. He was a little surprised to feel him wrap his arm around his neck to pull him in closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Thankfully due to the new position, the friction of Magnus moving his hips was enough to keep the stripper content. To say he was impressed how well the other was handling rough sex for the first time would be quite the understatement. But the noises he was making were still able to be defined as ‘cute’.   
  
Soon enough the two were moving in sync while the younger male continued to let out loud moans and the occasional foreign swear. He couldn’t decide on a language to cuss in, and he didn’t really seem to care either. Only when he finally came did he shout Magnus’ name in perfect English. He could feel the mercenary’s warm cum fill up his hole while his own splattered between them onto their chests.   
  
Carefully Magnus pulls out and sets Dunban’s legs back onto the bed gently before collapsing next to his partner. “So, how’d you like getting your ass pounded?”   
  
“I’ll give you the satisfaction of saying you know what you’re doing.” Dunban snarks as he turns to drape his arm over Magnus. “And I’m certainly only letting you do this because I trust you.”   
  
Magnus let’s out a chuckle as he wraps his arm around the other in return. “I can live with that.”   
  
The two fall into comfortable silence as their breathing steadies out and they’re about ready to fall asleep. Only for the mercenary to break said silence.   
  
“Oh yeah. I got you cat.”   
  
**_“WHAT!?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes:
> 
> 1\. When Dunban called Magnus a “jammy bastard” he’s not trying to actively insult him instead he’s saying “you lucky bastard” because of the situation at play of Dunban giving up his virginity for specifically him.  
> 2\. I actually took the time to look this up, and “malaka” has a variety of meanings in modern Greek. In the context I used it, it’s up to your discretion whether Magnus was calling him “my wanker”, or something more endearing like “my mate”, personally I see it more playfully considering Magnus hasn’t ever slipped into Greek in the past.  
> 3\. The cat that Magnus got him, she'll probably show up in later installments. Her name is Umbra.

**Author's Note:**

> That was near impossible to write, trust me. I'd go red when I tried 85% of the time. Hopefully I can get the other chapters done better. Also, don't worry, the reason why Dunban is afraid of getting in a car gets explained later and why Fiora isn't around.


End file.
